CGK
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Kisah persahabatan antar Cliff, Gray dan Kai... Oneshot !


Wei wei weiiii~~~ -salam yang aneh T_T- Anisha Asakura on! Oke, fic oneshot lagi tentang persahabatan Gray, Kai dan Cliff nih (bukan yaoi kok!)... Ceritanya sih ini asal usulnya topi UMA-nya Gray dan bandanya ungunya Kai... Terserah mau di review atau enggak... Oke, waktunya ceritaaa~~

DISCLAIMER: I do not own of any HM charas, as usual.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

--- Cliff's POV ---

Hai semua, namaku Cliff. Aku siswa SD kelas 1. Aku masih cadel dan kurang bisa bergaul, karena itu aku lebih senang menyendiri sambil membaca buku di ujung. Karena masih belum bel masuk, jadi aku masih bisa membaca buku.

BETS! Seseorang mengambil buku yang sedang kubaca.

"He he he, kuambil!!" seru Kai, siswa paling populer dari kelas kami. Dia mengacung-acungkan buku yang sedang tadi kubaca.

"Hem, kamu baca buku tentang hewan-hewan di hutan belakang sekolah, ya?" tanya cowok berambut orange, Gray, siswa kedua terpopuler di kelas kami yang melihat buku yang direbut Kai.

"Ku, kumohon, kembalikan..." pintaku lemah. Aku hanya bisa berjingkat karena tangan Gray dan Kai mengangkat-angkat bukuku hingga aku tak bisa membacanya.

"Mau bukunya lagi?" tanya Gray kalem, sambil mengoperkan bukuku ke Kai.

"Nih, ambil kalau bisa!!" ucap Kai sambil melempar bukuku ke atas lemari kelas. Sedangkan mereka berdua langsung ke kerumunan teman-teman sekelas yang lain.

Aku hanya bisa berusaha mengambil bukuku sambil berusaha menahan tangis.

KRIIINGGG!! Bel berbunyi.

"Anak-anak harap duduk!!" bentak pak guru. "Hei, Clifford, turun dari lemari!! Sekarang waktunya pelajaran!!"

Aku hanya bisa menurutinya, sambil menghapus air mata yang masih menetes.

--- After School ---

Aku segera membereskan isi tasku dan segera bergegas ke hutan belakang sekolah. Aku membawa beberapa makanan untuk sahabat-sahabat hutanku. "Caiiiin~~~~~"

Muncul seekor anak burung elang, hinggap di lengan kiriku. "Panggil teman-teman ya. Aku bawa daun selada dan kacang hali ini."

Cain, burung elang itu mengangguk dan pergi lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, muncullah teman-teman hutanku. Ada tupai-tupai, kelinci, kuda, dan beberapa hewan liar lainnya.

Kusodorkan kacang dan sayur-sayuran selada ke hewan-hewan. Syukurlah mereka mau makan.

KRESEK!

Aku mendengar suara gemerisik dari rerimbunan pohon. "Ciapa... Dicana?"

KRESEK! KRESEK! Muncul Kai dan Gray dari rerimbunan pohon. "Hai!"

"Ka, kalian..." ucapku kaget. "Kenapa ada disini? Cudah mau malam lho..."

"Yah, kan terserah kami mau pulang kapan." balas Gray cuek.

"Kami jadi tertarik ada apa di hutan ini!" sahut Kai semangat.

"Tapi... Kenapa kalian enggak cama teman-teman sekelas?" tanyaku sambil memberikan selada ke tikus tanah.

"... Mereka bukan teman kami. Meski sekelas, mereka bukan teman. Mereka cuma mau memanfaatkan kami saja." jawab Gray dan Kai sama-sama.

"..."Aku hanya terdiam. _Padahal mereka kan paling populer di kelas... _Aku lalu melirik ke ujung hutan.

"Gray, Kai... Kalian beldua milip sekali dengan kuda yang ada di sana." ucapku.

"Hah?"

"Iya, kuda yang disana." Tunjukku ke arah kuda abu-abu kecoklatan yang sedang menyendiri sambil memakan rumput. "Dia catu-catunya kuda yang paling kuat dan besal dali hutan ini, jadi dia paling populel di hutan , dia tak aklab dengan siapapun juga. Dia selalu kelihatan belsama-sama, tapi tetap kelihatan kesepian... Sama sepelti kalian..."

"J, Jangan samakan disamakan dengan kami, dong!" bentak Kai, sambil menarik Gray. Mereka lalu pergi.

--- Next day, after school again ---

"Eh?" aku melihat Kai dan Gray mengikutiku ke hutan lagi. "Kalian datang untuk melihat kuda yang kemalin itu lagi, ya?"

"Eee, enggak kok!" kilah Kai.

"Abisnya dia keliatan kesepian banget..." ucap Gray.

Aku hanya mengacak ranselku, memberikan 2 buah wortel yang kubawa. Kuberikan pada Kai dan Gray.

"Buat apa?" tanya Gray.

"Ini... Coba kalian beri makan kuda itu..." pintaku.

Mereka terlihat ragu-ragu, lalu mereka mendekati kuda itu.

Kuda itu terlihat takut, tapi mencoba menunggu reaksi Gray dan Kai.

Mereka berdua mengarahkan kedua wortel mereka ke depan kuda, bermaksud agar wortel itu mau dimakan.

Perlahan-lahan, kuda itu mau memakan wortel pemberian Kai dan Gray.

"Waah, dia makaaan..." pujiku kagum. "Hebat, mungkin dia sudah menganggap kalian temannya..."

Muka Kai dan Gray terlihat bersemu. "Kamu... Juga mau... Jadi teman kami?"

"Eh?"

"Aku selalu kepikiran soalnya kamu selalu baca buku sendirian di ujung kelas..." sahut Gray pendek.

"Boleh kita bertiga berteman?" tanya Kai penuh harap.

"... Iya!" aku tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kai dan Gray. "Kita berteman!"

Sejak saat itu, kami mulai akrab. Kami bersahabat. Gray mulai memakai topi 'UMA' sejak kami berteman. 'UMA' dalam bahasa jepang berarti kuda. Sama seperti kuda abu-abu kecoklatan yang waktu itu bertemu dengan kami.

Sampai saat kami kelas 6, saatnya perpisahan...

"Hei, guys! Sori ya, mulai hari ini aku enggak bakalan bisa sesama SMP dengan kalian lagi..." ucapan Kai yang biasanya ceria, kini menjadi sedih.

"Aku juga... Aku harus ikut ke toko kakekku di kota yang jauh." jawab Gray sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan sebagian mukanya di ujung topinya.

"Ke... Kenapa?" tanyaku. "Kita bertiga masih bisa bertemu kan?"

"Eee... Pokoknya aku mungkin bakalan jarang ketemu kalian..." sahut Kai sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf ya..."

"Aku juga, Kai, Cliff... Maaf..." sahut Gray.

"Tunggu!" sahutku sambil mengacak ranselku. "Ini, sarung tanganku. Jaga baik-baik ya!"

"Wow, makasih, Cliff!" Kai langsung ceria, melipat sapu tanganku jadi segitiga, lalu diikat di kepalanya. "Tau darimana aku suka warna ungu?"

"Ehehe..." tawaku. "Meski kita berpisah, kita enggak bakalan lupa kan?"

"Iya. Pasti." Janji Kai dan Gray.

_Meski kita akan berjauhan, Kai, Gray..._

_Aku akan percaya kita akan bertemu lagi._

_Meski sejauh apapun jarak menghalangi kita untuk bertemu,_

_Aku percaya kita akan selalu bersahabat selamanya._

-i-i-i-

OWARI

Selesai... Pendek ya? Tapi, RnR kalau mau yaaa ^^


End file.
